News Archive
Below are links to archived news articles regarding progress on the I-69 corridor. 2011 SEGMENTS 16-23: June 11, 2011 - More than 230 Miles of I-69 completed in Texas. The Texas Department of Transportation announced that nearly half of the proposed I-69 route through Texas has been completed by upgrading existing US highways to Interstate standards. However, these segments remained signed as portions of US-59, US-77, and US-281 because they do not yet connect to any other part of the Interstate Highway System, as required by federal law. The state's House and Senate delegations have introduced bills in each chamber of Congress that would grant these completed freeways an exception to existing federal law and allow the segments to be signed as interstate highways.So far, 230 miles of I-69 built, Corpus Christi Caller, Accessed June 11, 2011 SEGMENT 9: February 26, 2011 - The Mississippi Department of Transportation (MDOT) is scheduled to let its first construction contract for the Mississippi portion of the I-269 outer loop on March 22, 2011. The contract covers an approximate 3-mile (4.8 km) stretch from Mississippi Highway 302 to the Tennessee state line.Mississippi Department of Transportation Notice to Contractors, Accessed Feb 26, 2011 SEGMENT 22: February 10, 2011 - Cameron County Regional Mobility Authority and the Texas Department of Transportation announce that a construction project to upgrade US-77 to I-69 will begin in July. The work will focus on constructing ramps and overpasses to convert the TX-56 Spur intersection to an interchange.Transportation agency says upgrades to U.S. 77 will start this year Valley Morning Star, January 11, 2011 SEGMENT 23: November 10, 2010 - South Texas Representative Ruben Hinojosa (D-Mercedes) proposes legislation to immediately designate freeway portions of US-77, US-83, and US-281 as I-69. The freeway segments are already built to Interstate highway standards, but they do not yet connect to any other part of the Interstate Highway System. Lawmaker seeks I-69 designation for Valley's corridors, Brownsville Herald, November 10, 2010 2010 SEGMENT 11: September 22, 2010 - The Federal Highway Administration has issued a Record of Decision (ROD) for Segment 11 between Tunica Resorts, Mississippi and Benoit, Mississippi. The ROD allows the Mississippi Department of Transportation begin design and right-of-way acquisition within this segment.Interstate 69 Project Hits Major Milestone, Mississippi Business Journal, Accessed September 22, 2010 SEGMENT 3: August 2, 2010 - The Indiana Department of Transportation issues the Tier II Draft Environmental Impact Statement for Section 4 (Crane to Bloomington). Public hearings to be held during August.I-69 Segment 3, Section 4 Draft EIS Webpage, August 2, 2010 SEGMENT 11: July 12, 2010 - The Mississippi Department of Transportation has released the Final Environmental Impact Statement for the Benoit-Tunica section of I-69. MDOT Releases FEIS for I-69, Mississippi Department of Transportation, July 12, 2010 SEGMENT 3: May 19, 2010 - Governor Daniels announces Tier II ROD signed for Oakland City to Washington section (Section 2) and plans to have I-69 completed from Evansville to Bloomington (Sections 1 through 4) by 2014. I-69 expected to be open from Evansville to Bloomington in 2014, Indiana Department of Transportation Press Release May 19, 2010 SEGMENTS 22 AND 23: May 3, 2010 - Details of I-69 through South Texas outlined at Brownsville public meeting. EIS for US-77 upgrade may be finished by end of this year.I-69 conversation heats up at Brownsville meeting, The Monitor (Brownsville, TX), May 3, 2010 SEGMENT 7: April 30, 2010 - Construction of I-69 underway in Obion County, Tennessee. Traffic Alert: Construction of New I-69 Bridge Requires Closure of Three Local Obion County Roads, Tennessee Department of Transportation, Accessed April 30, 2010 SEGMENT 5: April 15, 2010 - Contracts awarded for I-69 guardrail upgrades on Breathitt, WK ParkwaysI-69 construction between Evansville and Crane could be underway next spring, Evansville Courier-Press April 14, 2010 SEGMENT 5: March 22, 2010 - Upgrading Breathitt and Western Kentucky Parkways to I-69 may begin in 2012 (Draft Six Year Plan)Kentucky's Recommended Highway Plan, Accessed march 22, 2010 SEGMENT 3: March 10, 2010 - Tier II FEIS issued for Oakland City to Washington Section (Section 2) Tier 2 FEIS for Section 2 (PDF) SEGMENT 3: Feb 2, 2010 - Tier II ROD issued for Washington to Crane Section (Section 3) Tier 2 Record of Decision for Section 3 (PDF) 2009 SEGMENT 3: Dec 10, 2009 - Tier 2 Final EIS Released for Washington to Crane Section (Section 3) Section 3 Final Environmental Impact Statement SEGMENT 7: First Construction Contracts to be Let on October 30, 2009--Tennessee Department of Transportation SEGMENT 12: Arkansas Receives $2 Million for Great River Bridge Design (Sept 17, 2009) http://lincoln.senate.gov/newsroom/2009-09-17-2.cfm SEGMENT 13: Design Meeting for Monticello Bypass (Sept 8, 2009) http://www.monticellolive.com/ahtd-hearing-tonight-on-monticello-bypass-for-i-69/ SEGMENT 13: Highway Chief: I-69 in Arkansas is far off without big bucks (July 29, 2009) Highway Chief: I-69 in Arkansas is far off without big bucks, TheTrucker.com, Accessed August 2, 2009 SEGMENT 4: Governors Create Body to Oversee Ohio Bridges -- Evansville Courier-Press (July 15, 2009)Governors Create Body to Oversee Ohio Bridges, Evansville Courier-Press, July 15, 2009 SEGMENT 3: First Section of I-69 Extension Nears Completion -- Evansville Courier-Press (July 10, 2009) I-69 Exceeding Speed Limit, Evansville Courier-Press, July 10, 2009 Sources